


Fair Exchange

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only doing this to keep Goku safe. The fact that it felt so damned good -- that was another matter altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Exchange

"You know what I want, Konzen," Homura's infuriatingly silky voice rumbled. Sanzo couldn't believe that he'd just witnessed the War God beating Goku to a pulp, and yet Homura was barely winded.

Sanzo leveled his useless weapon at the God, extending his arm to rest the barrel against the brunet's heavenly _chakra_.

"Over my dead body," he gritted between clenched teeth.

"There's a lot of things I'd like to do with your body," miss-matched eyes brazenly raked over Sanzo's robed form. Homura raised his hand and the backs of his fingertips brushed over Sanzo's cheek before he roughly batted away the advances with a free hand. "But it's Son Goku whom I've been denied too long," Homura purred.

_Goku?_ Sanzo froze in stunned silence, his eyes wide and wary. He'd been prepared to fight Homura until he drew his last breath to keep the God from obtaining the Maten sutra, but he was at a loss to deal with this new tactic.

Sanzo felt Goku draw up to his shoulder. "I'll go," he stated, his voice far more calm than Sanzo knew he could possibly be feeling. Homura's gaze shifted to pore over Goku's compact body and he chuckled pruriently.

"He seems rather eager to leave your tutelage, Konzen. Perhaps you haven't been taking care of him as well as I had thought," Homura leered.

"I take better care of him than you ever could!" Sanzo hissed. He felt heat rising to his cheeks; there was no way in hell he would let Homura ... let _Goku_ submit himself to any more of Homura's whims. In the back of his mind Sanzo knew that whatever Homura wanted of his charge -- and he wasn't convinced it was a good spar -- he wouldn't stop until he'd completely destroyed Goku.

"Sanzo, I can-" Sanzo's hand whipped out and grabbed Goku by the forearm, wrenching him back in place, his fingers digging deeply into the supple, bronzed flesh.

"Keep out of this, you stupid ape!"

"But it's me he wants!" Goku protested.

"Shut the hell up. You have no idea what he wants," Sanzo snarled.

"But-"

Sanzo wheeled on Goku and rounded a punch to his face, sending him flying. He landed hard on his ass, a welt rising to his cheek, another bruise to add to his battered body, this time by _his_ hand, Sanzo thought bitterly.

"I said SHUT UP!" he barked, at the same time mentally calculating his options.

In the distance he heard the battle raging between Shien, Zenon, Hakkai and Gojyo. From the sound of it, the other two were faring poorly too. Sanzo knew he was on his own in this. He turned to Homura, his irritation growing exponentially at the sight of the God's smug grin.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"I never said I wasn't open to negotiations, Konzen. What do you think would be a fair exchange?" Homura countered.

"The sutra is off the table," Sanzo re-affirmed.

"That doesn't leave us much, now does it?" Homura mused. "The way I see it, you've only yourself to offer." His eyes flickered over Sanzo's body in a predatory manner before he offered a toothy smile.

"I said I'll go!" Goku averred, rising unsteadily to his feet. Sanzo had already witnessed Homura nearly pulverize Goku in battle; he'd never forgive himself if he couldn't protect Goku now. And there was Hakkai and Gojyo to think about. If he didn't do _something_, they'd never complete the mission. They'd come too far to lose now to some half-rate Gods with a hard-on for revenge.

"Goku, NO!" Sanzo growled, his eyes never leaving Homura's face. It was just as well; at the moment he couldn't bear to see the mark he'd left on Goku's cheek or to fall under the scrutiny of Goku's burning gaze. "So be it," he said flatly, glaring daggers at the God.

He lifted an edge of the sutra and began to roll it up carefully off his shoulders. When it was curled into a neat scroll in his palms, Sanzo held it out to Goku.

"Take this." Goku stared at the sacred text, unmoving. "Are you deaf as well as dumb?" Sanzo snapped, shoving the document into Goku's chest. "Call your dogs off now," he ordered Homura. He might act the whore, but he wasn't going to submit as one.

"I don't recall an agreement has been struck," Homura remarked dismissively, turning his bi-colored gaze onto Goku.

Sanzo rocked back, swinging on Homura hard, only to slice harmlessly through the air and find himself pinned against the wall, his arm wrenched behind his back.

"Sanzooooo!" Goku cried out, taking a few stuttering steps toward the pair. The pain to Sanzo's arm increased ten-fold and he gasped.

"Konzen has made a deal with me, Son Goku. You are free to go ... this time."

"Let him go, you rat bastard!"

"Tell him to leave, Konzen. Unless you want him to see," Homura's self-satisfied voice cut through the monk's pain.

"Goku!" Sanzo whispered hoarsely. The pressure on his back was making it difficult to breathe, but the urgency in his voice brought Goku to a standstill. "Find Hakkai and Gojyo, then wait for me."

"I won't leave you!" Goku insisted stubbornly.

The pain was excruciating but Sanzo found the wherewithal to raise his gun and wave it in Goku's general direction.

"Get the hell out of here, you idiot!" he hissed. Sweat rolled down his cheek from his temple and the gun shuddered in his grip. He pulled back on the hammer.

After what seemed an eternity Goku made his decision. Sanzo heard Goku move, his footsteps fading away quickly.

"Very good, Konzen," Homura's hot breath blew across Sanzo's cheek. The God let up incrementally on his arm, only to grab the other and yank it behind Sanzo's back. His gun fell from his grip, skittering uselessly across the flagstone floor. When Homura let go, Sanzo's wrists were bound fast behind his back. He stumbled forward, his shoulder bearing the brunt of his weight against a stone wall as he tried to find his balance.

Homura looped the chain that spanned his wrists about Sanzo's neck and drew it tight, forcing Sanzo to mould his body against the God's to keep from asphyxiating.

"I would have been gentle with Son Goku," he remarked, "but I seem to remember you like a little more than the run-of-the-mill slap and tickle."

"Fuck you!"

Homura laughed. "In due time, Konzen," he replied sultrily. One hand threaded through unkempt hair and pulled until Sanzo's neck craned over his shoulder. Homura's lips claimed him in a fierce kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. At the same time, Homura's free hand tugged at the sash knotted at Sanzo's waist.

The chain constricted his breathing just enough to make Sanzo feel light-headed, but not enough to blunt the anger that burned white-hot, threatening to consume him. Memories from his past of others who'd meant to possess him, to _use_ him, flashed through his mind, fueling his rage. Helpless as he was, he could still retaliate. He bit down hard on the invading muscle and almost immediately his mouth was filled with the coppery taste of the God's blood.

Homura broke away and shoved Sanzo, the force cutting off his air as the chain around his neck tightened. Just when he was about to lose consciousness, Homura un-looped the chain and Sanzo stumbled to his knees gulping air for a few minutes before his breathing returned to normal.

"I didn't agree I'd make it easy," he rasped when his lungs stopped burning.

Homura wiped blood from his lips and smiled down at him. "You never did, Konzen." He yanked the monk back to his feet.

"Quit talking like you know something about me," Sanzo's eyes narrowed dangerously, his ire rising further when it was reflected in Homura's softened gaze.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" The God asked lowly, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Che. As if there could be anything from the past worth remembering."

"There was." This time when Homura approached Sanzo he grasped his chin firmly in his hand. Tipping Sanzo's face skyward, Homura dipped his head and laid a trail of blazing kisses along the column of Sanzo's throat.

With each touch of Homura's lips to his skin a jumble of images assaulted Sanzo. He saw himself dressed in diaphanous lavender, corn-silk hair feathering his scowling face and cascading down his back. He felt Goku's fingers twining through the strands as the boy followed his vision through endless, ornately furnished, polished marble corridors. He saw paper airplanes floating in azure skies and blizzards of cherry blossom petals swirling about his footfalls.

Homura was there too, pressing him against a wall to steal furtive kisses. Kisses that he returned with equal ardor, hands roving greedily over the War God's toned body. Sanzo moaned as he felt Homura's hand slide under his open robe and against his leathers, deftly undoing the buttons of his fly. Cool fingers caressed the moist tip of his erection and he leaned back, propping himself against the wall.

"Stop it," he gasped, his eyes locking on Homura's.

"Don't ever say it didn't matter," he murmured in reply.

Homura nipped along Sanzo's jaw line and violet eyes fluttered shut. When they opened, they were no longer in the rough-hewn castle that the _ikkou_ had been lured into. The room that Sanzo found himself in was daunting to say the least; it had been furnished in the finest appointments - rich red silks and polished black lacquered furniture. Beyond the gargantuan windows clear blue skies served as a backdrop to distant, purple mountains.

"I didn't want us to be disturbed, now that I've called my 'dogs' off," Homura explained.

"Are you trying to impress me?" Sanzo gritted.

He was stunned to silence by a brutal open-handed cuff to his cheek that sent him reeling, by the time he'd regained his senses Sanzo found his body laid bare -- his robe pooled around his captive wrists, tank top yanked over his head to bind his elbows together -- and tossed on the massive bed like a pile of rags. He struggled to pull himself upright, succeeding only in managing to come to a kneeling position, his head resting on the silken coverlet. He was acutely aware of how exposed he was.

"A little tit-for-tat," Homura chuckled. "Just in case you get it in your pretty head to bite me again. Although, I kind of like the view from here," the God remarked mirthfully.

Sanzo growled in frustration, straining against the tethers that held him fast.

Homura palmed Sanzo's traitorous dick, which jutted proudly from a bed of coarse hair and hung heavy between his legs. The God stroked it languidly and teasingly soft, and Sanzo thrust helplessly into the amazing sensation, groaning wantonly from its theft when Homura pulled away. The God settled between Sanzo's bent knees and within seconds the perfumed smell of frankincense permeated the air. Sanzo felt a few warm drops form a rivulet between the cleft of his ass and then felt an insistent pressure at his entrance.

"Fuck off," he growled, trying vainly to prevent Homura's touch from being remotely pleasurable.

"Pretty, with a mouth, just as you always were," Homura remarked laconically. With little fanfare, he slid his lubricated finger in to the last knuckle. Sanzo bucked at the sensation, his body trembling as Homura began to thrust the digit in and out. The action was tortuous, the intrusion far too slender and too short to sate the craving that had begun to burn in Sanzo's belly. He needed more than that. His dick pulsed copious amounts of precome, turning his head until his forehead was resting on the coverlet, he watched his body betray him, moving to Homura's rhythm, watched as droplets of his essence fell to the mattress beneath him.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed, pressing his ass against Homura's hand, desperate for more friction.

"If you hate me so, why are you begging for more?" Homura's silky voice purred knowingly. It was as if he could read Sanzo's body like a map.

He despised even more that the bastard God was right. Despite the knowledge that this was merely a distasteful transaction that he'd agreed to only to buy them more time and to protect Goku, Sanzo wanted Homura's cock buried deep inside; he no longer cared that he'd submitted to this for expediency, he was consumed with the need to get off.

"Just get on with it," he rasped. A sheen of sweat blossomed on his body and he moaned like the whore he'd become when Homura pulled his finger out.

Sanzo next felt his flanks being spread and he bit down hard on his lip, expecting to feel the searing heat of Homura's cock forcing its way inside of him. Instead a moist heat swept over his anus and he felt the God's breath blow lightly across the fragile tissue.

"Oh, God," he whispered raggedly, his brain short-circuiting from the intense pleasure that action wrought on his body.

"I like it when you use my name in vain, Konzen," Homura murmured before he pointed his tongue and thrust it into the semi-stretched hole. The sweat began to pour off of Sanzo's body and he felt droplets fall onto his legs, falling from the ends of Homura's silky hair.

When a hand snaked its way between his legs to fondle his balls before stroking his turgid length, it was more than Sanzo could bear. He came hard, his field of vision turning a blinding white before he lost consciousness.

When he came to, it was to the sensation of Homura's cock smoothly pressing inside him. Sanzo's body was still riding the aftershocks of an incredible climax, and soon the God was pounding him to within an inch of his life. Sanzo gasped for air as each thrust brought Homura's cock into contact with the spongy bundle of nerves hidden deep inside, and though he'd just come, he already felt renewed stirrings of arousal. Fingers were thrust into his mouth and he tasted his own tangy essence.

"Lick them clean," the God commanded, and Sanzo began to do just that, between the uncontrolled pants and gasps that fell from his lips with each of Homura's drives. Homura's other hand pinned Sanzo's neck to the bed, immobilizing him completely.

With each thrust he felt Homura's balls slap against his own and soon he was achingly hard again. Homura slid his spit-slicked fingers along Sanzo's sculpted chest, stopping at each taut nipple to twist them roughly. The pleasurable pain elicited a string of curses from Sanzo, promising Homura that he would get the bastard God if it were the last thing he ever did.

Homura threw back his head and heaved a great belly laugh. Cool links of chain coursed over Sanzo's heated sex and then looped around the base of his cock. Homura drew the circle tight and a guttural groan fell from Sanzo's lips. Homura pressed his face further into the padding as he thrust into Sanzo's passage and Sanzo began to find it difficult to breathe. The room began to swim from the overstimulation of his senses combined with the partial asphyxiation.

"And then who would protect Son Goku from me?" Homura asked, his calloused hand wrapping around Sanzo's dick. He began to jack Sanzo off in earnest, in rhythm to the breakneck pounding that he had fallen into.

Sanzo's mind reeled with the prospect, a cold dread settling in his stomach. Shivers ran down his spine despite the sweat that drenched him and the amazing sex they were engaged in.

"Of course, the way you fit me like a glove, Konzen, I'm sure we could come to a suitably agreement that spares the boy."

Homura thumbed over the tip of Sanzo's erection and, at the same time, he felt Homura's release empty deep inside him. The need for his own gripped Sanzo tightly, an intensity unlike any he'd ever experienced. His cock throbbed against the chain wrapped tightly around its base.

"Please," he gasped.

"Please, what, Konzen?"

"Let me come." Sanzo was mortified that he'd been reduced to begging, but at the same time the makeshift restriction only fueled his arousal. If Homura refused him, Sanzo thought for sure he would lose his mind. After what seemed like eons, Homura pulled out of him, and he felt the bindings loosen. As the blood rushed to his cock, once again Sanzo came hard and, as he rode this second explosive climax, his wobbly legs finally gave out on him.

Sanzo collapsed to the mattress, the weight of the War God pinning him down. He felt completely exhausted and utterly used. No longer able to keep the tenuous hold on his consciousness, he blacked out, Homura's voice echoing in his brain.

"That was more than fair, dear Konzen."

This time when he came to, a familiar set of gold eyes were peering into Sanzo's face. The worry telegraphed in them was tinged with something else and at once Sanzo felt the heat of absolute shame burn his cheeks. Of course Goku would be able to smell what he had done. What Homura had done to him.

"Get the fuck away from me!" he snarled. Goku sat back on his heels but held fast, as, in a near panic, Sanzo glanced down his body. Relief flooded him -- the bastard had at least had the decency to re-dress him.

"Sanzo-"

"Shut up! Not a word of this," he hissed, grabbing Goku roughly by his shirt and bringing their faces centimeters apart. The material bunched in his fist and he felt the younger man's heart pounding against his knuckles.

"Do you understand?" Furious violet bore down on Goku.

The teen nodded his head once, holding Sanzo's gaze. A calloused hand brushed the side of Sanzo's face. He didn't have the energy to bat the monkey's paw away, nor the chaste kiss to his jaw that followed.

Before he could muster the strength for reproach, Goku stood, catlike in his grace, and extended a hand to Sanzo. He took it begrudgingly and rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Where's Hakkai and Gojyo?" he asked, not sure if he were ready to face their knowing glances. If Goku could smell what happened, there was no way he could hide it from the others.

"I told them you said we should make camp an' then I left them to come back an' wait for you." Goku replied, sliding his shoulder under Sanzo's armpit. "There's a hot springs not too far from here, it's on the way to camp. If you want to stop first. I-I brought you some spare clothes."

He would burn the ones he was wearing.

"Sounds good," Sanzo replied as he fully grasped the significance of Goku's actions. Just as he'd protected Goku the only way he knew how, Goku was doing the same.

The going was slow until Sanzo's muscles had loosened up a bit, and he found the more distance he put between them and that hateful place where Homura had ambushed them, the better his spirits felt. The God, Sanzo reflected, had given him much to think about, not only how he was going to circumvent Homura's plans for Goku in the future, but also of what to make of the glimpses to a past life that Homura had afforded him.


End file.
